


Modern American Fantasy

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Foreplay, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, modern American high school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: In which Armin and Eren get a little steamy at their favorite ice cream bar.Make outs and touching ensue!Takes place in Modern American High School AU; Enjoy if you can!!!





	

_Guy's night_ always turned into _guys' day_ during the summer months, where no school, peer pressure, or authority could tell them what to do or where to go. After seeing not one, but two movies in theaters that day, the duo strolled around town to think of what to do next.

"So what're you in the mood for now? Ice cream?" Eren asked as the pair made their way down the warm cement sidewalk in the light summer air.

Eren had read Armin's mind. "Ohh, yes, please! Let's go!"

\--

Eren held the door open for Armin accompanied by the familiar jingle from the bell above and the familiar smile from Armin as unspoken thanks. Eren smiled to himself as he found the restaurant surprisingly empty and the open ice cream bar line-free, set to the low sounds of old rock music playing on the juke box. The tired manager appeared only to make sure the boys were getting the bar and not a special before crawling back into his office without a peep.

Whatever it was, they couldn't say, since nothing _seemed_  different to them, but all at once the air between the content teens somehow seemed to _feel_ different...

"You can wait here, Eren, I'll go get your usual for you." Armin beamed.

With an unusual sparkle in his half lidded eyes, Eren took a seat and simply watched as Armin turned to retrieve their usual servings...

Armin casually took one of the chilled bowls from the dish rack, and cupped it in his palm under the soft serve machine spout. He'd decided to make Eren's bowl first, and so grasped the frigid lever for chocolate flavor, blinking as the machine suddenly whirred with a deep rumble when he pulled down. The swirl of ice cream came down slowly into the bowl while Armin waited patiently, thinking of nothing beyond how big of a serving Eren might want... Suddenly, a pair of warm arms slipped around him. He jolted slightly at the surprise, but with a light shake of the head, realized that it was Eren right away. He stood stiff and held his gaze forward as Eren hugged him close, keeping him at a loss for words. The short blond swallowed, trying to wet his dry throat as Eren's hands caressed his stomach and chest, moving over him as they pleased... He finally inhaled the chilly air to speak.-

 _"Shhh..."_ Eren's lips ordered softly into Armin's ear. "Just relax...You don't need to do this, I've got it..."

His companion's warm bronze hand suddenly appeared on top of his own, taking control of the soft serve lever while the other slid over the hand under the bowl. Armin exhaled with a shiver, both from the cold air around the bar and from the feelings Eren was sending through him... He obeyed the order and let his whole body go lax as Eren maneuvered his arms.

"There you go... Just relax... You can lean on me..." Eren held him up with ease, breathing in the scent of Armin's neck, as he pressed his nose to his skin, feeling the goosebumps against his nostrils. He soon ventured further, landing his _lips_ on his neck, and trailing kisses down to his nape, feeling Armin's body shiver in his arms as he did so. After half a minute of filling the bowl to the sound of Armin's quivering breath and the grumble of the machine, Eren placed it on the counter and removed Armin's hand from the lever to hold it freely in his. "Oh, your hands are freezing, Aru..." He hummed, bringing the cold hand to his lips to kiss it.

Armin remained quiet aside from letting out gentle sighs for the affection as he rested against Eren's firm, cozy body.

"Here, come let me warm you up..." Eren purred, pulling him back around and walking him to the table.

Deciding not to ask about the incomplete ice cream bowl they'd left at the bar, Armin let Eren lead him forward, feeling his heart race as the blood rushed to his cheeks. It seemed like butterflies were taking over his stomach, thanking God no one was around so they were free to do whatever they wanted... _Whatever_ they wanted... A dream finally come true: _Eren **wanted**  him..._

When they reached the table, Eren turned Armin around to face him, gazing passionately into his shimmering blue eyes, mouth watering as those soft pink lips parted... He laid him down gently on the surface of the table, smiling with excitement and never taking his half lidded eyes off of Armin's for a second. As his body easily found it's way on top of the blond dreamer's, he leaned down preparing to kiss him and sighed, _"At last, my favorite dessert is served..."_   Without a hint of hesitation, his lips smashed against Armin's, nipping and sucking at them while his hands freely explored his tiny waist.

Once Eren finally let go of his bottom lip, Armin courageously pushed his tongue into Eren's mouth, and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer and deepen the kiss, (proud of himself that he managed to not knock their teeth together for their very first make out session... or _kiss_ for that matter).

Eren felt his senses melt away into nothing but zealously heated desire for the darling blond mewling under him in the all but forgotten ice cream bar. He pressed his heated crotch into Armin's and moaned helplessly into his lips, _"Armin... Armin... Armin..._

...

"Armin? Armin? Armiiin? Armin, are you with me? Hellooo?" Eren asked, waving his hand back and forth in front of his friend's face.

Armin leaned against his hand on the table with a dreamy smile plastered onto his face. His eyes sparkled as they stared into empty space, looking right through Eren as he seemed dazed beyond retrieval and unable to see or hear him at all.

Seeing as he wasn't getting through to his friend, Eren amusedly took Armin's glasses off of his face and waved again. "Armin, are you awake, man?"

Armin only blinked slowly and let out a sigh, his half lidded blue eyes still shimmering.

Eren grinned at his friend, and reached out to lightly tap his finger against his perky nose, finally awaking Armin from his trance.

"H-huh?..." Armin wriggled his nose as it tickled from Eren's touch and shook his head slightly as he came back to reality, filled with the sounds of murmuring customers all throughout the busy restaurant. 

Eren chuckled. "Welcome back. You must've been day dreaming pretty hard there, Aru."

Armin blushed, realizing he'd been frozen like that for who knows how long, fantasizing about his best friend right to his face. "S-sorry..." He finally uttered, quickly closing his legs together under the table as though Eren might see the hidden bulge growing in his short cargo pants. 

"Nah, it's cool! Guess you're the only other person who has their head in the clouds as much as I do." He beamed, taking a bite of his ice cream and resisting the urge to try those 'placebo-specs' on. "Anyway, I brought you your bowl."

Still jittery, and heart still racing, Armin tilted his gaze down to find his usual bowl already made and waiting there in front of him.

Eren slid the glasses back over to him and raised his spoon in a toasting fashion. _"Itadakimasu."_

Armin smiled sweetly at Eren, who'd finally managed to pronounce that phrase correctly, and then smiled at his bowl of ice cream, prepared exactly the way he liked it, as always... He took a small bite of the matcha scoop and looked back up to watch Eren eat his chocolate swirl. His vision blurred at the busy world around him, but he still saw Eren across from him in the shimmery red booth clear as day, even without glasses... _Beautiful_ as always...

**Author's Note:**

> I considered doing a bunch of "Armin's fantasies" in a collection, where he dreams up sexy scenarios like this about his desired crush, but I dunno if I can. I'd sure love to though cuz I imagine he has day dreams like this a LOT lol. (And main!verse fantasies sound really intriguing to me). Hope this was enjoyable at least!


End file.
